


Vows, Lewd and Tactile

by Musashden



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, Love, M/M, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashden/pseuds/Musashden
Summary: Just a few lofty drabble ideas I had to get into the swing of Chirrut and Baze. Just cute fluffy PWP. Enjoy!





	

**Vows**

Baze is nervous. More nervous than he has ever been as he gets dressed in his good robes. Several other guardians braid his hair - making the lacing neat and intricate. Today is special and he can feel the pressure to get everything right. To remember his words and say them perfectly. As they cover his head with a long red veil his nervousness increases. He starts to second guess everything as he is led through the temple. What if this isn’t the path for him? What if his destiny lies else where? He’s so young to be devoting his life to a single purpose - a single truth. He can smell the incense and the tile under his feet changes and he knows he’s now in front of the altar. 

He’ll be asked if he’s sure. He’ll be asked to recite his vows. And then his life will no longer be his own. He can feel someone next to him, hear the ceremonial hymn leading up to his time to decide. He’s guided by a single set of hands now. He’d know that touch anywhere. Those hands come to the hem of his veil and lift it. Suddenly he’s looking into pale eyes, unfocused eyes. Chirrut tilts his head a little - trying to get his position just right so he’s looking at Baze. Baze chuckles when Chirrut misses the mark and ends up gazing just above his head. Baze gently takes his chin and tilts his head down. Chirrut pats his hand lovingly afterwards in a silent thank you.

Chirrut smiled and every doubt Baze had evaporates into the thick air that surrounds them. The high priest is reciting his part of the ceremony but Baze can barely hear him as Chirrut gives his hand a gentle squeeze. Other people can see them and it makes Baze a little self-conscious. Their affection for one another isn’t a secret - especially now. Without even getting to the end of the ceremony Baze feels as though his life is no longer his own - it belongs to Chirrut. It has ever since they met and he felt their connection. It had been instantaneous and all consuming. Like now, he wants nothing more than to be with Chirrut forever. Training, praying, meditating in the crystal chambers, stealing food off each others plates - their lives are already intertwined.

 “Baze Malbus.” He jumped at the sound of his name and glanced at the high priest. “Chirrut Imwe has chosen to devote his life to you.” 

 “A-and I him.” Baze said his first part and tried not to blush at the tremor in his voice. Chirrut just chuckled and held his hand tighter. 

 “Here in this sacred place, do you vow to put no other before him? Honor, protect and obey him as long as you both shall live?” 

 “I do.” 

 “Chirrut Imwe - Baze Malbus has chosen to devote his life to you.” The priest said. Chirrut’s eye brows went up like that was news to him. Some of the other guardians laughed as his playful expression. 

 “And I him.” He replied.

 “Here in this sacred place, do you vow to put no other before him. Honor, protect and obey him as long as you both shall live?” 

 “All the time?” Chirrut joked. “I do.” Baze was impressed - Chirrut didn’t seem nervous at all. His ability to make light of serious situations was amazing. This wasn’t as serious as the looming war or the rumor of space stations powerful enough to destroy entire star systems but right now that stuff didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he had just gotten married to the love of his life. “Do I ever.” Even the high priest laughed at Chirrut’s enthusiasm. 

 “Then I now pronounce you betrothed. You may now—” Chirrut suddenly yanked Baze closer to him. 

 “C-chirrut!” He gasped but he didn’t resist when the other man kissed him. It made his face so hot it stung a little. They had never really gone beyond holding hands in front of the other guardians. But now they could see Chirrut pressing their mouths together and hear the noise Baze couldn’t help but let out. Chirrut pressed their foreheads together and smiled wide. 

 “I am one with the force.” He said. 

 “… I am one with you.” Baze matched his statement and couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes. What was wrong with him? His heart felt like it was about to burst from how happy he was in this moment. He felt better when he heard some of the other guardians sniffle in an attempt to hide their emotional responses. Had that been because of their connection to force. Baze’s mood must’ve spilled out over everyone in the room. “I am here.” 

 “Look for me in the force and you will always find me.” Chirrut continued. Baze looked when the high priest offered them both a ring of white flowers. “I am here.”

 “I am one with the force.” Baze recited as he gently placed the flower crown on Chirrut’s head. The priest placed the other one in Chirrut’s hand and he put his other hand right over Baze’s face - he assumed in an attempt to gain a sense of where his head was. He placed the crown on him and the rest of the guardians applauded. Chirrut smirked and lifted his eyebrows. 

 “What?” Baze asked. 

 “Ohhh… you just married me.” He gloated. Baze rolled his eyes at his goofy behavior and hid his own smile behind his hand - not that Chirrut could see it. “I’m going to deflower you later.” 

 “Chirrut!”

 

**Lewd**

 

It was easy to tell when Chirrut was aroused. Or at least it was easy for Baze. His features became a little serious, he’d twiddle his hands like he didn’t know what to do with them - and his final tell would be the way he grabbed as much of Baze’s ass as he could with one hand. Baze wasn’t sure what set his lover off. Maybe he ‘felt’ it through the force - that Baze was thinking something nasty. Maybe it was the weather even though it didn’t change that much - he probably got some good rays from the sun and it made him amorous. Or maybe Chirrut just liked sucking cock… yeah that must’ve been it. 

 Chirrut liked being on his knees with Baze all the way down his throat. The taste, the smell, the feel of it - it made him happy and Baze didn’t question it. So when Chirrut pulled him down a narrow alley until they were hidden from prying eyes he just followed and let Chirrut press him against the wall. After a few quick kisses Chirrut eased to he knees and unsnapped Baze’s belt.

 “Ah-ah.” Baze said as he grabbed Chirrut’s hands. “Be patient.” 

 “I’m always patient.” Chirrut pouted as he sat back on his haunches. He ran his hands up Baze’s thighs until his right hand slid up the outline of his Baze’s dick. Baze watched him lick his lips before he draw his bottom one in and bit it. 

 “You were **weened** too soon. It made you develop an oral fixation.” 

 “No, **you** gave me an oral fixation.” Chirrut corrected him. “You always taste so good, skin softer than rose petals… the way you tease me.”

 “I don’t tease you.” Baze snorted as he unzipped his fly. “Look at me.” 

 “Seriously?” Chirrut chuckled. Baze rolled his eyes before he cupped Chirrut’s chin and tipped his head up. 

 “Lift your eyes… little more… right there. Now you’re looking at me.” He instructed gently. He knew Chirrut would remember that exact position - log it away in that endless memory of things Baze enjoyed.

 “I can ‘see’ your energy… the force is radiating—“ 

 “No talking - open wide.” Baze cut him off. If he started talking about the force he’s never shut up. And there were better things his mouth could be doing right now. Baze pulled his cock free of his pants and stroked himself slowly. Chirrut had to know what he was doing - he was just an inch from his nose. He could smell his sweat and hear the slide of skin on skin. Baze’s cock throbbed when Chirrut obeyed him. Opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue expectantly. “You must really want it… you’re being such a good boy.” 

 “I’m always good.” Chirrut huffed. Baze actually chuckled at that and lightly tapped his cock against Chirrut’s outstretched tongue. “Aah!!” Chirrut jumped slightly at the teasing contact. Baze wasn’t expecting him react so well. His hands tightened along his thighs ever so slightly and his cheeks started to flush. He did it again and Chirrut moaned impatiently. Baze pulled off his fingerless gloves before he ran his sweaty hands through Chirrut’s hair. He felt the tremor the contact sent through him. 

 “Good boys get treats.” Baze sighed as he slid into Chirrut’s mouth. His surprised expression and the little squeak he let out was almost too much for Baze. He tossing his head back as he was engulfed in the wet warm heat of Chirrut’s mouth. His tongue wiggling against the sensitive underside - his lips widening to accommodate Baze’s girth. He instinctively switched to breathing through his nose as Baze didn’t stop until he was pressed balls deep in his mouth. 

 “Mmm!!” Chirrut moaned - to Baze it sounded so loud. When Chirrut moaned it made his lips vibrate. His saliva made an incredible wet noise as he began to pull back. Baze held himself just outside of Chirrut’s mouth and watched as he panted and waited for more. 

 “What a lewd face.” Baze growled. “You really want it?” 

 “Yes.” Chirrut answered quickly. When Baze slid back in Chirrut’s light eyes rolled back a little. He let Baze thrust into his mouth - loving the feel of his large hands in his hair. Baze eventually leaned back and let Chirrut set his own pace. He bobbed back and forth quickly - keeping Baze deep in his throat every few strokes. He could feel his body tense, sense the change in his energy - Baze was close. Chirrut pulled back and let Baze’s tip rest on his tongue as he quickly jerked Baze with his hand. 

 “Shit!” Baze cursed as he came. Chirrut jumped when his cum shot across his lips. “Ah! Oh…” Chirrut closed his eyes just in time as the next spurt streaked across his face. Landing over one eye and the bridge of his nose. He caught the rest in his mouth. Closing his lips and sucking gently as Baze rode out his orgasm. Baze made him let go - holding Chirrut’s head and pulling back making the jizz in his mouth dribble down his chin. Chirrut just smiled wide. He tucked Baze back into his pants and zipped him up. When he stood up Baze smiled even though Chirrut couldn’t see it. “Just look at you…” He chuckled before he started cleaning Chirrut’s face with his sleeve. He squirmed and whined. 

 “No leave it.”

 

**Tactile**

 Chirrut could sense Baze behind him. The sound of his breathing, the clank of his armor, the weight of his steps, the smell of sun dried cloth and soap they managed to get their hands on - hot metal and leather. He leaned his head back to receive Baze’s standard greeting - a chaste kiss on the lips. Chirrut smiled when Baze’s long hair tickled his forehead. His facial hair scratched against his cheek in contrast to the gentle puff of air from his nose as he hummed. Chirrut actually jumped when Baze’s hand smacked against his ass. 

 “Oh!” Chirrut yelped. “Naughty man.” 

 “Mm, you bring it out in me.” Baze said. Chirrut turned to him and Baze’s hand was suddenly on the back of his head. His chubby fingers scrubbing over Chirrut’s short peach fuzz hair. 

 “Don’t blame me for your descent into debauchery. My body is a temple - don’t taint me with your sin.” He played coy knowing it would only escalate things. Baze pulled him forward and Chirrut was prepared for him. Opening his mouth for Baze’s tongue and tipping his head to the side so they didn’t bump noses. Chirrut gripped the front of Baze’s jumpsuit - rough fabric under his palms as Baze’s slippery tongue swept around his mouth. His other hand went back to squeeze Chirrut’s ass. Baze pulled away - their lips smacking loudly. Chirrut licked the corner of his mouth and he felt Baze’s chest rumble as he chuckled. 

 “I know what you look like under these robes - your body is made for sin. To leave it untouched would be a crime.” Baze bent down and Chirrut anticipated his next move. He gripped Baze’s shoulders as he lifted him up. He walked forward and took a left. Chirrut smiled wide when they descended down to their pallet. Baze kissed him again before he went about pulling his clothes off. Chirrut knew that each article Baze peeled from him went flying in a different direction. His boots would be on opposite ends of their dwelling - as well as his gloves. His top robe would end up beside their bed but everything underneath would land near the door and his pants would fall somewhere near the bathroom. He heard the heavy thump of Baze’s armor hitting the ground - chest pieces, gauntlets, shin and knee guards. The long zipper of his jumpsuit rang out - after the rustle of fabric Chirrut could smell even more of him. Faint musky sweat and old soap. He wanted Baze’s scent all over him. 

 Chirrut tried not to jump when Baze was suddenly on top of him. Skin on skin. It was almost too much to keep up with. It was dizzying having Baze’s mouth on his and then quickly sucking on his ear. Baze’s tongue was hot and wet as it trailed down his neck. Chirrut tried to hold on to anything to keep from being overwhelmed as Baze licked down his abdomen. He flexed in an attempt to ease how much it tickled. Especially the space right under his navel - it was torture. Baze even ran his mouth through Chirrut’s wiry pubic hair. He tangled his fingers in Baze’s thick hair as the other man sucked him slowly. Not enough to get him off, just to get him up. Sluggish strokes with his hand and easy flicks of his tongue. Baze hummed at the taste of him and it made Chirrut’s blood boil. 

 His head was so fuzzy. It was scary when he can’t ‘see’ through the force, when there was nothing and he can’t concentrate enough to get it back. But this was normal for when they are intimate. It was the only time he didn’t have to think. The only time he willingly let go and put all of his trust in his lover. Baze would never hurt him. He could let his guard down - let Baze in.  

 “Ahhh!” Chirrut genuinely screamed when Baze slid his middle finger inside him. Baze instantly froze - thinking he hurt him. Chirrut knew that Baze can see the smile spread across his face but he also knew his body was saying something different. He was arched up, trembling and tense. He tried to loosen his grip on Baze’s hair but his body won’t respond. “More…” He managed to say. He bit his bottom lip when Baze obeyed and slid his ring finger in as well. It’s enough to touch that tender spot at his core and Chirrut lets out a moan so wanton even he can’t believe it came from him. 

 Baze takes his time working Chirrut open. Chirrut can feel every thing - the pads of his fingers, the wetness of the lube, his body stretching, the smallest spark of pain so perfectly paired with Baze’s gentle strokes. He spread his legs wider inviting Baze further into him. Chirrut feels him shift and lets his hand fall from Baze’s hair. Baze’s thighs slide under his own as he is pulled close and lifted. His heart was beating so fast, he was panting, sweating - so ready when he felt Baze at his entrance. It’s there, blunt tip wet and slippery against his pliant skin. Baze takes his time, slow and firm and he’s in - sliding in so perfectly Chirrut feels it in his core when they as fully connected. So deep and full. Chirrut feels like his body is on fire - he’s melting from the inside out and he can’t tell where he ends and Baze begins and it’s perfect. 

 “Fuck!” Baze growled over him. His hands come to Chirrut’s hips to keep him in place as he pulled back. He’s inside Chirrut again before he can even miss the sensation. Chirrut was spiraling - so lost in the feel of everything he couldn't form words. So dizzy he fears he might pass out before he cums. Baze’s hand is on him, jerking him to completion.

 Chirrut’s orgasm is a seismic event. The world falls out from underneath him, their pallet fading to nothing as he grips Baze’s shoulders. Suddenly he’s the only thing in Chirrut’s dark world and he holds on for dear life as his cum spills over his skin. It’s too much and his remaining senses are overloaded. His skin is so horribly sensitive to the touch that everywhere Baze brushes him is on fire and nearly excruciating. Baze is still joined to him so deeply when he peaks. His entire body jolts as he lets loose inside Chirrut. So hot it burns him - marks him and he loves the feeling of being claimed by Baze. He over flows and can’t help the obscene noise that leaves his mouth. He feels wet but incredibly relaxed like he’s floating on his back in a pool of warm ebbing water.

 Baze is kissing him as his comes down. He slips from inside him, lets his legs down gently and sprawls out on top of Chirrut before he lazily laps at the inside of his mouth. Baze’s weight on top of him grounds him and gives him something to grip while he pieces his thoughts together. He spends several long minutes of just breathing and caressing Baze’s back and arms. Reveling in tactile sensation.

 


End file.
